


I Hate You

by Duchess_of_Strumpetness



Series: Drarry 30 Days of Kissing [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: DRARRY : Fanfiction and Fanart Facebook Group, Drarry 30 days of kissing challenge, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 12:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16018256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchess_of_Strumpetness/pseuds/Duchess_of_Strumpetness
Summary: Voldemort steals the Elder Wand from the tomb of Albus Dumbledore but he has some parting words for his former Professor.Written for the Drarry 30 Days of Kissing Challenge





	I Hate You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArielSakura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielSakura/gifts).



> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/41529282@N02/42896148740/in/dateposted-public/)

With a demented cackle Voldemort cracked open the huge slab of marble that entombed Albus Dumbledore and pushed it to the side with a crash.

He could feel glory was within his reach, his followers were utterly loyal to him through fear but that made no difference, his orders would be obeyed without question. However, this was his own private moment of victory over the one man he hated above all others.

The first time he’d met  Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore  he’d been a young boy in that filthy muggle orphanage where he’d been born and lived ever since. He’d known at a young age he was destined for greatness and here was an older man, come to take him away, to put him on that road.

However, instead of greatness, Dumbledore had kept a very annoying close eye on young Tom while he’d been at school. Constantly questioned his movements and his friends, it had become intolerable very quickly and Tom had known he had to do something.

Leaning over Dumbledore’s body, Voldemort studied the pale old man whose life he’d ordered extinguished. He’d known that useless Malfoy child would fail his task, whiny spoiled little bastard he was. In the end it had been Severus who had cast the killing curse, throwing Dumbledore from the Astronomy tower in the process.

"I hate you Albus, for everything you were to me. But more importantly for what you weren't, you were never the father an orphaned boy might need, never a guiding hand, never a kind word or gesture came from you to offer comfort to a small boy who knew nothing. So, for all that, I hate you." Voldemort whispered his nemesis, and bestowed a kiss to his forehead, "You could have been so much more to me.”

 


End file.
